A New Beginning
by Jade Starlight
Summary: What, new Gundams AND pilots?! And somehow, these two are connected to Relena Peacecraft? But these two are special in a way that no one knows...yet. Lots of action and mystery and drama!!!


A NEW BEGINNING  
By: Jade Starlight  
  
Prologue  
  
Alessa Landau stood at her locker after school. She was making sure she didn't forget   
anything before she went home. A purple haired girl with three bangs in her face and violet eyes   
was walking in her direction.  
"Yo, Les! What are you still doing here?" Hilde Schbeker asked.  
"I feel like I forgot something', but I guess not," she shut her locker.  
"Oh. So do you wanna come hang with me tonight? I'm gonna be really lonely cause   
Duo's disappeared again," she rolled her eyes.  
"Sorry, Can't. Dela's expecting me, and I have a load of stuff to do before tomorrow,"  
they made their way down the hall and out the door of the school.  
"You sure? I could really use a pal right now?" Hilde pouted her lip, but Les just   
shook her head no. Her expression didn't change at all.  
"Geez, Les, don't you ever smile?" Hilde said, joking. Alessa just stared at her.  
"Fine, I'll leave you alone now," Hilde said tossing her hands into the air. She waved   
good bye and ran down the street. Alessa just watched her for a second before heading home herself.  
Another actionless day on L Colony 2, she thought.  
***********************************************************************  
On the Lunar Base, an OZ official was inspecting the profiles or two teenage girls.  
"So, Relena Peacecraft has more relatives, huh? And these girls are the ones?" he   
looked at the photographs on the screen. They looked nothing like the princess at all.  
"Yes sir. They live on Colony L2 at the moment," an officer answered.  
"Very well. Carry out the plan as follows and bring the girl to me," the official stood   
up and turned to the five scientists in the laboratory.  
"Continue the construction of the new gundams. When these two girls arrive, you shall   
train them in the arts of combat, weapons, and machinery." He walked towards the door.  
"These girls are going to become our pilots, and they will carry out our plans to control earth and  
outer space by any means necessary."  
"Do you understand what you are doing? These girls will be brought to battles and   
death, and they will have to fight against their own family," Dr. J said.  
"I am aware of that. They will help to bring down our greatest threat, the Cinq   
Kingdom. They have the ability to perform this task, just as Relena Peacecraft does," the man left  
the room, accompanied by the young soldier who is to carry out the orders.  
"Your Highness, shall you brign them yourself?" the official asked the young officer.  
"Yes. It will be a pleasure to bring back old friends," the teenage boy smiled evilly.  
***********************************************************************  
"Dela, I'm home!" Alessa yelled, entering the apartment she shared with her best friend   
Adela Marsters. She slumped onto a chair and flipped on the television with a controller, and   
stopped flipping through the channels when she found the news.  
"Hey, Les! How was your day?" Adela asked, sitting on the other chair, across from   
Alessa.  
"Hold on," Alessa said, turning up the volume on the TV. The newscaster was   
reporting something huge.  
"Today, another battle broke out near the Cinq Kingdom. There were also reports of a  
gundam near the capital, New Port City. There is no hard evidence, though, as to whether or   
not..." the newscaster trailed off, and Alessa turned off the TV.  
"If I were the gundam pilots, I'd just destroy everyone who decided to fight, whether it  
be Oz or Romafeller, or anyone. All of the battles are useless."  
"I know, Les, but we're just civilians. It's not like we can do anything," Adela pointed   
out. Alessa shook her head, knowing that she was right.  
"How did work go?" she changed the subject quickly.  
"Not so good. My manager said that I need to improve my 'social skills' and so on."  
"What?! But you bust your but at that job, and you never screw up!" Alessa was   
getting worked up again.  
"Chill, Les. It's not like I'll be doing it forever. It's just till high school's up, and then   
I'm gone," Adela replied coolly, shrugging. "What about your day at work? Did you do okay?"  
"Yeah, pretty good. Although I think that my times up there. My boss is making me   
angry about his opinions about women. He thinks I'm weak, blah, blah, blah." Alessa walked to   
the door to her room.  
"Going to bed already?"  
"No, I have some work to do. I'll see ya in the morning," she shut the door behind her.  
"Goodnight, Les," Adela whispered, looking sadly at her friend's door. She retired to  
her room, and went to bed. Neither noticed the dark figure watching their every move.  
"Here I come, ready or not," the figure said, approaching Adela's room.  
***********************************************************************  
Hilde was slowly drifted into a light sleep. Lately she hadn't gotten much at all because  
Duo wasn't around. They were best buds, but he always disappeared without telling her.   
And one day, he may never return, she thought sadly. Well what do you expect? He's  
a gundam pilot, and they always have stuff to do, and they always put their lives on the line, so   
it wouldn't be surprising if he did... she stopped that thought from completing itself. Those last   
few woke her up again, and that same fear drifted over her. She decided to watch TV. and get   
the update on the ongoing battles.   
When nothing new was reported, she decided to walk over to Les's. Her and Dela   
won't mind me staying there for a while, she thought, walking out the door of her apartment.  
***********************************************************************  
Kyle entered Adela's room first and gazed at her sleeping form.  
Poor Dela. She has no idea as to where she truly comes from. He smiled and pushed   
a yellow button that read TRANSPORT on the small device in his hand. Adela disappeared in a  
matter of seconds.  
Now for Les.  
***********************************************************************  
In Alessa's dream, she was watching her parents' death again. It was the same as it   
always has been. Her parents hide her, while they try to fight some soldiers to save their daughter.  
Her mom is shot, and she falls to the ground, while her father continues to retaliate. With them   
are Adela's parents, but Adela isn't in the room. She never got to see what really happened. As   
Alessa continued to watch, her dad was shot in the head, and he immediately collapsed. Still   
watching, Alessa witnessed the murder of her friend's parent as well, meeting the same fate that   
hers did.  
***********************************************************************  
Kyle crept into Alessa's room, and found her sleeping on her labtop.   
"Hello, love," he whispered in his British accent. He approached her form, and ran his  
fingers through her long, brown hair. Then he took the device in his hands and punched the   
yellow button. She was gone in mere seconds. He smiled, turned the device on himself, and   
pushed the button, and he began to disappear as well, just before he heard the sound of knocking  
at the door.  
***********************************************************************  
Hilde had knocked on the door for five minutes now.  
Where are they? she thought as she entered the apartment. All of the lights were out,   
and everything looked fine in the living room and kitchen. She made her way to Adela's room   
and opened the door, only to find no Adela.  
Strange, she thought, continuing on to Alessa's room. She peered in, and flipped the   
light switch, but found neither of them anywhere.  
"This is not good, " Hilde whispered. She frantically thought of something to do, but  
all she could think of was Duo. He'd be able to help, but I don't know where he is! I guess I'm   
on my own, she shrugged, and she grabbed the labtop off of Alessa's table. She went back home  
as soon as she finished inspecting the apartment.  
  
  
AN: Okay, so this is the beginning of my first story EVER on GW, so let me know what ya think,   
and if ya want more, k? 


End file.
